tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Barman's Peace
Log Title: Barman's Peace Characters: Encore, Blockade, Soundwave Location: The Rollout Bar Date: September 22, 2018 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Soundwave, Blockade, and Encore discuss drinks, Earth, and music at The Rollout Bar Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Blockade Log session starting at 15:36:57 on Friday, 21 September 2018. Blockade is sipping a relatively light drink and has found a couple of mechs to lose money to in cards. He takes up half the table he's at, but seems content to just waste time. Soundwave returns to the bar. Things are quiet and he figures its a good time to pay his respects to the place. He doesn't go to his normal dark corner. Nope. He heads right up to the bar today. "Inquiry: Who owns this establishment." He asks in his normal monotone. Encore climbs up from the cellar below, carrying under one arm a stack of fresh energon cubes. He looks to the bartender "You c'n clock off now lass, I'll hop on now." He picks up a rag and a spray bottle, cleaning off the bartop as he looks around the bar. He scans over Soundwave and Blockade, the big mech (or the big mach?) gives them both a friendly bartender's nod. "Evening, gentlemechs. Let me ken when y'want a refill." Soundwave hasn't brought in weapons or anything. He pauses. "I'm buying for everyone again." He states. "I wish to give a donation to this place. It is good. To have a place to escape the war." that's weird coming from him. Blockade perks at that and finishes his drink, getting up for a refill. Never turn down free drinks. He nods to Encore. "Huh. Nearly everybody got new frames while I was packed away." Encore gives a wide smile at Soundwave. "Och that's generous of yez, Mr. Soundwave." He nods, "I'm glad you appreciate it. That... really, is th' point of this place. Everybody is welcome. Your badges dinnae matter here. It's a bar. It's a space away from it. There'll be brawls, o' course... but what good bar doesnae get tha'?" He chuckles, nodding to Blockade. "Och, aye. Kinda had tae, really. Mah brother'd got hissel re-formatted, I had tae match him, aye?" He gives a cheerful smile, nodding to Blockade. "What'll it be, sir?" Soundwave gives an odd sound. It may be a chuckle. "Yes. It is good to have a place like this. Somehow, it suits you, Encore." He pauses looking to Blockade. "Do you to know each other?" Blockade grins. "Shot at him when on duty, bought booze from him a few times when I wasn't. Though the bar is new." He looks around in appreciation. "Just drinkin' Warm Silences today. Haven't seen a reason to hit the harder stuff yet." Encore laughs "Och, aye, back 'afore the war... feck, and even during it, 'fore the Energon Crisis started tae bite and we had to go into stasis. Me an' Fans, we supplied half the legal bars on Cybertron between us, an' three-quarters of the speakeasies a' that, either making or sourcing the engex... and like he says, tha's not counting private sales. Blockade here is a feller who understands the meaning of Barman's Peace. On the field of battle... y' do yer job. When duty calls, and you stand up for what you believe in... that's a different time and place tae this. It's what's going to stop us destroying ourselves if this war ever ends." Soundwave nods "There was a time before the war. Hmm. I barely remember it." he says thoughtfully. "Query: Do you think the war ever will end? Or will one stop and a new one begin." Blockade has a sappy smile. "I still haven't gotten over being able to get real drinks again." Soundwave pauses. "If we win this war. There will be plenty of energon for everyone. Cybertron will enter another golden age." Encore smiles happily... having of course given out the drinks earlier. He shrugs to Soundwave. "Och... let's keep our politics out, aye? Let's not sour th' air. We could debate them till the cooos come home, and we'll nae do much other than convince eachother that we're right an' the other is wrong. Do I think it'll end? I dinnae ken. Nothing lasts ferever. I hope it will though." Blockade shrugs. "That's for the mechs in charge to work out, one way or another." He settles onto a stool a bit awkwardly and sips his drink. Soundwave shakes his head. "Indeed. The mechs in charge." he says, thinking for a moment. "Bring me a round of something fairly strong. Bu tno repeats of the other night." Encore blinks "No repeats... a'reet..." He opens the trapdoor down to the cellar. "Joe! Green G-4, Blue 8441... hmm... and the sparkly one!" He shouts down into the cellar, looking to Soundwave. "I think I have jes' the thing. See, out near Iacon, tha's where Fans an' I do most of the real work. Making the new blends and such. Since we got around the sun and Cybertron began waking up... our old spring came back tae life. We've been inventing." Encore adds, "And here, gentlemen, is where I am gonnae need yer help. Coz these blends dinnae have names yet. Only me, Fanfare an' Scrat have tasted them." Blockade perks. "I'm not a real creative mech, but I'm happy to taste it." He leans back on the stool, causing it to creak. Soundwave pauses. "You have my interest.." he then tilts his head at something. Always on those radio transmissions. His visor darkens as he speaks out loud, answering a radio from somewhere. "And just how many crates has Frenzy knocked over...." hes quietely murmuring to something. "Soundwave out getting drunk is no excuse..." He sighs. "Excuse me, gentlemen. Seems the chest hellions are acting up." Encore looks to Soundwave, offering him a crate that contains several cubes of purple-blue energon. "Sneak 'em some of this. I call it Big Hammer. Knockout in an hour or less or your money back. Or, in this case, I'll take a punch coz I'm gae'in it yez free." Soundwave puts a finger up "I will have to try it in an hour or so. I have to show them that they do not get to run amok just becuse I am not at the base." Blockade isn't sure whether to feel smug because he isn't responsible for Frenzy, or envious because Soundwave is getting free drinks. Then again, Soundwave bought this one. Maybe just be grateful for the free drink in his hand. Encore laughs "Nae for you, fer them!" Blockade hehs. "Tapes are almost cute when they're passed out drunk." Encore chuckles, as a huge simian, perhaps the equivalent of a size-10 mech, climbs up through the hatch, setting down three kegs, before vanishing again. Encore pours out a small tasting cube of each; one is a pale green with flecks of orange sparkles in it. The second is almost transparent, visible mainly through its blue glow rather than the colour of the energon itself. And finally, a deep, almost black purple cube. At random, a point of light appears, swells to fill the whole cube with a white glow, before it fades again. Perhaps five or ten seconds later, the process repeats from another point. "Completely accidental, this effect. I was tryina see if I could make a darker engex." Blockade rubs his chin. "I take it you've tried 'em yourself already? Does it have a decent kick to go with the lights?" Soundwave mutters 'Its not the passed out drunk stage that worries me. It shte in between drunk stage. Frenzy is small but he can tear up a base." Encore nods "It's nae ken to cause rage and anger. Fairly fast-acting, all things considered… it'll start slowing him doon near immediately." Encore nods to Blockade "Aye all of 'em do." He smiles. "This one is primarily designed as a mixer, tae go with purified rather than refined energon, like the humans dae with certain whiskey blends. It's... nae what I'd drink pure on its own, very often, but it's nae /bad/." Encore points to the green oen as he explains that Blockade gives the drink a speculative look. "I'll try any of them. But then, I've downed stuff that'll take the paint off by fumes alone." Encore laughs "Och, desperate times, aye?" He smiles, pouring another three taster cubes for himself. "By all means, take your pick as to which one is first?" Blockade goes for the dark one first, balancing it in his giant hand with surprising delicacy. He waits for the flare to take a drink, letting the bright spark light up his face. It's... smoky. Strong, with hints of cobalt and nickel to add flavour. Its closest Earth analogy would be a strong amaretto. Blockade eyes the remaining amount, then tries drinking again when it's dark, to see if it's the same flavor. "Definitely one I'd think would go better mixed," he says. "Kind of reminds me of missile smoke." Encore listens and nods "Similar to what I was thinking. But... more for cocktails. Perhaps for a good visual effect as well as the flavour." He sips his own cube. When dark, it's similar, but the smoky warmth shines over the cobalt. Blockade sets down the empty frame and takes a swallow of his regular drink to clear his mouth of the strong flavor before he reaches for the green cube. He sips it, taking his time. The green one is very much a mixer. It's akin to Bells or a high-middle-quality whiskey. Encore puts the empty frame into the cleaning chute. Blockade smiles after a few tastes. "Good quality. Probably deserves a fancy name." He drains off the cube and sets the frame aside, then picks up the faint blue one. "With a color like this, I gotta wonder if it's something light and delicate, or if it's one of those that knocks you on your aft." Encore laughs "It's me, laddie, what d'yez think? I was thinking of giving it a delicate name, like 'Fluff'." Blockade chuckles. "Well, you never know, right?" He takes a taste. It's got a punch, and a kick. It's... kind of like being kicked in the face by a golden unicorn with sherbert-coated hooves. It tastes... sparkly. Blockade takes his time with it, an old hand at strong drinks. "Fizzy," he comments. "Yeah, some sweet, soft name would be perfect." Encore laughs and nods "Aye, that's what I was thinkin'. It's good stuff, a great one tae have with a chaser or fer drinking contests." Blockade laughs. "Aw, you missed a good one. I don't know why, but Soundwave decided to challenge me to one just the other evening." He sips the light blue cube some more, appreciating the kick. Encore nods "Aye, Tapper tol' me aboot it." He says "I was off makin' deliveries, I came back fast as I could but..." Blockade grins. "Yeah, a shame. He did a good job, though. Ordered some drinks I haven't been able to get in a long time, and he had it ready." He spins the empty frame in one hand. "All that engex finally got all my systems working at full bore. Some of them just hadn't been the same after coming out of stasis, you know?" 'Encore chuckles "We have access to a good refinery. And mah distillery... we've been tryin' tae bring the classics back. Still a few we cannae quite replicate... the Iacon Stunner is, sadly, still o'ff the menu until I can work out the right blend for it... some of the recipes go' corrupted during the wait." Blockade nods. "You figure it out, I'd love to try them and see how they compare to my memories. Though I didn't get the chance to run through all the drinks on your side's menu back then." Encore chuckles "I supplied some o' your bars too." He grins. "Partially jes' cause it'd cause the silver shouter go blow a gasket if he ever found out." Blockade shrugs. "Yeah, I figured that out," he admits. "But even so, there's some drinks that I just couldn't get. When I had the chance I didn't have the funds, that sort of thing." Encore nods "Aye, I ken how it is. An' there's a near-infinite variety of drinks tae choose. You could drink a new drink every time and it'd take yae a few thousan' years tae work through 'em all. Some mild, some strong, some in between... some where the very fact of how disgusting they are is their own charm..." Blockade smiles nostalgically. "Oh, yeah. There's that sludge they used to mix up around Vos that was rumored to be somebody's leftover experiment or something. Tasted horrible." Encore laughs and nods "Oh, aye. Wonderfull stuff." He laughs. Soundwave returns to the bar after taking care of some incidents. Sometimes, leadership isnt all its cracked up to be. "Sorry about that. Where were we?" Blockade sets down the empty frame he's been toying with for a bit and goes back to his actual drink. "Drinking." Encore nods in agreement. "Aye. Would you like some Fluff?" He offers Soundwave a cube of nearly-transparent, faintly blue-glowing engex. He's got an expression that's -far- too innocent for it to be something as delicate as the name suggests. Soundwave nods "I would like anything at this point." He holds his audio receptor with his elft hand a moment and takes the drink with his right. "Thank you." he doesnt show his face around a lot of people so his battle mask stays on. However, he lowers it just enough to let the cube in and takes a long drink, emptying it quick. Thats what a Frenzy incident does. Blockade keeps his poker face on, which is made much easier by the visor that hides his optics. The drink is... nice. But it's also like being kicked in the face by a unicorn with sherbert-coated hooves. Encore's poker-face remains flat, and far too innocent. Soundwave sits back and enjoys the nice smooth flavor. And then, he shakes his head a bit as the kick hits him. "That, my new friend, is perfect." Blockade sips at his drink. "So, what happens if you mix that with the smoky one?" Encore gives an approving nod to Soundwave's reaction to the Fluff. "I think we have a winner." He says, happily. At blockade's question, he blinks. "...I dinnae have a clue. Want to try it?" Soundwave looks to Blockade. "I think theres only one way to find out." his shoulders relax a bit and he makes his way to a barstool. Is he letting his guard down for once? Blockade smirks. "I'm game if you are." Soundwave pauses. "What, again? Well. I have no plans for the night." Encore pours them both a cube of 50-50 mix between the un-named near-black engex with a smoky taste, and Fluff. Blockade sips his, taking the time to savor the blend. "Not half bad," he opines. "Probably could use something else to go with them, though." Soundwave nods to Blockade. "THis one here has a high tollerance. I almost kept up last night." he sips his own mix. "Hmm. I think I like this one better." Blockade nods amiably. "Come of being a big mech with lots of practice." Soundwave nods "I dont drink as much as I used to." He says. "That should probably change." Blockade shifts a bit, getting more comfortable on the stool. "I always found it a good way to pass the time. But I've been in a lot of places where there wasn't much to do otherwise but wait for an attack." He shrugs. "Kind of the job. Sit around, wait for a target to show up. Shoot it. Not a thinking job." Soundwave considers "Have you ever tried expanding your horizons? There is so much more a mech can do to serve his empire then just shoot things." Blockade looks a bit taken aback. "I -like- sitting and shooting things. So much better than running around all the time." Soundwave nods "There is that, though. Maybe some hobbies. I have a few myself, even though my job keeps me busy." Blockade hehs. "Oh, I got those. When there's people to play with, dice and cards are nice. And when I'm assigned to be by myself, I usually pick out targets to practice my aim on." Soundwave nods "Good good. Those are good passtimes. Besides dice and cards and targets. Are there any others?" Blockade leans on the bar and shrugs. "Not much else. Chatting with the other low rankers about what people are up to, but just about everybody does that." Soundwave shakes his head. "Not me. People don't normally like me around. It makes them uncomfortable." Encore chucks in his 2-cents while his player gets a time to comment "Yer too high up the scrotum pole, see, Soundwave." Soundwave pauses. "Define: Scrotum pole." Blockade hehs. "Besides, we all figure you and the tapes know it already." Soundwave nods "We probably do." He says." Encore laughs "Chain of command." Encore adds "'Cause those at the bottom look up, and all they see is a load o' bollocks." Encore finishes "And you've got to climb it... sometimes by punching, sometimes by massaging, sometimes by squeezin' an' pullin'... but you gotta be careful, or some arsehole's gonnae fall on yez." Blockade humphs. "Too much like work." Soundwave just gives Encore a long, unreadable crimson-banded stare. This stare lasts for quite some time. Maybe hes reading Encore's mind? Naa. Maybe hes staring him down. No. Hes just trying to figure out how to respond to that. "Scrotum pole is an accurate definition. Though I do not think that is it. Even before I was where I am now I never had many friends." he motions to his own temples. "Telepath." he says. "I read minds, emotions, thoughts. Sometimes without even trying. Its offputting to most people. Not everyone though." he takes another sip of his drink. "Do you know who was always there even when I was an outcast? Ravage. Rumble. Frenzy. Laserbeak." he nods. "They never question, the cassettes." He says. "They let my actions, and their own actions speak for us." Encore shrugs a little. "Naebody's perfect. I understand bein' ootcast. Brewer's nae... always been a popular art. Distilling engex is a risky process. Kinda... flattens places, when it goes wrong. Our current distillery's taken ideas froma human chap, Alfred Nobel. He build dynamite factories... strong, strong walls. Weak roof; channels the blast up rather than out." Blockade can't resist looking up at that. "Never got into brewing my own," he muses. He probably won't now. Not when there's other people willing to do it. Soundwave give a soft almost melodic chuckle. The guy has just as strange of a laugh as he does a voice. "Everyone loves the brew but not the brewer. I understand that." He raises his glass. "Here's to the brewers. The soldiers. The freaks. And the cats." He says. "And Alfred slaggin Nobel." Encore raises his own drink. He, as a bartender, *has* to remain at least somewhat sober, so he's moved on to the green drink in unrefined, cobalt-flavoured energon. Basically, whiskey and coke. Blockade raises the remains of his and finishes it off, giving himself a slight shake after. "Yeah, still kicks even when mixed." He ponders any further selections for the evening. Soundwave finishes his next drink. He knows he probably has to slow down. "You have anything midgrade?" Encore smiles "Mid-grade, and mixed." He says. Soundwave nods "Thank you. These things pack more of a punch then Im used to." he says, looking around. Blockade nods. "If you do it right, you can step yourself down on your drinks and land without a hangover. The trick is you can't recharge until you've managed it." He orders a lighter drink to keep his current pleasant hum right where he wants it. Soundwave nods "Allright, I'll take your advice." he says. "Which level shoudl I go to next?" Blockade hums to himself. "It's not something I've learned a formula to," he confesses. "I know how to do it from experience- when I feel a certain way, I know I can cut back again." He shrugs. "If you aren't sure, the easiest way to get a fix on your capacity is with lighter drinks, because you can drink a lot or a little of them. With the hard stuff, you don't have a margin of error." Soundwave nods "You have a point. Midgrade seems to be doing it right now. There will not be a repeat of the other night. Though I thank you for making sure nothing happened." Blockade nods. "It'd look kind of bad if somebody in Command got kidnapped or something." He shrugs. Soundwave nods "Exactly. Plenty of mechs have woke up in their enemy's hands after too much of this." Encore sniffs "My bar'd never recover from it." He sniffs. "I'd never allow it. Get yez all hammered in yer own refinery so we can come in and nick it? Aye. But kidnap you from a bar? Who'd ever trust one of my pubs again?" Blockade spreads his hands. "No offense intended. Just instinct by now." Encore smiles "No, I understand. I was jus' sayin'... ye'd have backup. Y'ken?" He grins. Blockade smiles back. "I gotcha, yeah." He stretches his arms and sips. "So.. I have to ask people, what's up with that water covered planet- Earth? Seems like a lot going on over there these days." Soundwave pauses. "earth is nothing. But everything at the same time. I have never sen a world like it before. Just hte right resources to make the right energon we need for the ultimate plan." Blockade shrugs. "Just seems weird, fighting over a mudball and the organics on it." Soundwave pauses. "The resources are worth it." He says. "The organics on it?" he pauses. "I find they have their good points and bad points. But they are mostly insignificant." Blockade nods. "I wonder how good those weapons really are. I mean, a minibot usually still packs a wallop, so you can't tell by size, but those little rockets didn't seem all that threatening." Soundwave considers. "They may be small but small things with a 'home field' advantage can change the course of a war. Look at Rumble. He is small. He can take the ground from under you. Which is fine for us. Devastating for an Autobot." Blockade takes another drink, mulling it over. He has at least a little tactical ability, as an artillery piece. Soundwave is glad to see t hat Blockade is not an idiot. Many of the artillery guys are. He pauses. "What are your thoughts?" Blockade blinks at Soundwave. "Just.. wondering how it would've gone, if they'd shot at us. I don't think they had enough to crack open my tank mode, but being surrounded would mean there's no cover to take advantage of. Besides me, I guess." Soundwave pauses. "It could have cost them dearly. But there was only two of us and we were not functioning at full capacity. I will make sure I am not in that position again." Blockade shrugs, then nods. "Once I'm in a position, I pretty much have to live with it and make the best of it. Not a fast mech. But you don't need to be, if you have long enough range." Soundwave pauses. "I am powerful. But they are many." Blockade leans on the bar, sipping his drink. "Yeah. And the tachyon shell leaves a big splash, but that means either only targeting one section at a time, or dropping it on myself and hoping it's enough to take them out before I have to do that again. Which, I can actually soak up a direct hit from my own weapons if I have to, but it's not really the best solution." Soundwave pauses. "We agreed to work with them. Do you think they would have attacked had we not?" Blockade shrugs with one hand while he sips with the other. "That's the thing. I don't know enough to know. They don't really seem to know what we can do, so they might have gone ahead with it without realizing just how badly they would be hurt. Or maybe they wouldn't care. Or maybe it was just.. for show. I don't know." Soundwave pauses. "Perhaps they are more afraid we'd attack first. Humans are unpredictable." Blockade hehs. "Well, it's a sensible worry. Though if that's a problem, then the last person you'd be asking to spend more time with is Frenzy. No offense." He hmms. "Also, might want more defenses and less offering up a target rich environment. Unless they really don't care about getting their troops damaged." Soundwave pauses. "Maybe their intel is wrong about Frenzy." he says. "None taken. We are what we are." he says. "They did seem to know a lot about my troops." Blockade shrugs. "Do you think that femme, Nightlash, told them?" Soundwave tenses at the mention of Nightlash. She was one of his agents afterall. Her defection, even if it is to humans, is something he finds himself personally responsible. "She may have. Her loyalties seem to be no longer with the Decepticons. She will be...handled." Blockade is suddenly very glad it's not him. He might let something slip on accident, but you can't say he's disloyal. He attends to his drink and tries to think of a new subject. Soundwave pauses. "There is a chance I have her figured wrong. A slight chance. We will see. I will look in her mind and know for sure." Strangely enough, Blockade doesn't really find that reassuring. Soundwave pauses. "Its better I deal with it then Megatron at any rate." Blockade nods. "Yeah, probably." Soundwave pauses. "So um. These drinks." he tries to change the subject. Blockade ohs and looks down at his mostly finished drink. "This one's called a Warm Silence. It's really mostly energon with just a bit of really hard engex in it. Enough to give some bite, but unless you're a real lightweight or drink it all at once, it's not going to put you on your aft." Soundwave nods "I better stick to those. I am not a small mech but I do not have your tollerance." Blockade nods. "It's a good one to just keep warm with." Soundwave nods. "It is. Thank you for showing me which ones are good." Blockade grins, back on solid ground mentally. "Oh, you're welcome! I'm just happy they're around again." Soundwave takes a drink of his lightweight. "Same." He sas. "Do you like music?" he asks. Blockade shrugs. "I dunno? I don't play anything myself, and I never really got time to go listen to others." Soundwave pauses. "You should go to Harmonex and listen to the crystals. I have not reported that they started singing again to the rest of command." He says. "If either side of the war decided to capture or destroy them they would not sing again." yep. He just admitted to hiding something from command. Encore chuckles "I play, actually. Bagipes... pretty good." He comes back from cleaning energon cubes. Soundwave pauses. "I enjoy it. I wouldn't mind hearing you play." Blockade hmms. "Harmonex is a long walk from here." He takes a long drink as he thinks that over. Encore raises an eyebrow as he hears that Harmonex is singing again. "Ach. Ye'll ahve to tell me how you get there wi'oot being seen. I dinnae... wanna cause a rush." He nods. "Dinnae blame yez. Harmonex is... special. Thank you for not... making me do something I'd regret 'till the end of time. Imager'd never forgive me. I am many things but - I am glad to say - I am not a cultural vandal." He bends down to root around under the bar, before producing his bagpipes. "If it would please you?" Soundwave nods "Megatron is many things. A protector of music he is not." he says. Blockade leans on his chin. "Well, why not?" Blockade is addressing Encore, not Soundwave. Encore smiles and arranges the drone pipes up on his shoulder, inflating the bag and tuning them for a few seconds. "Any particular requests?" Soundwave leans back "What calls to your spark." he presses that record button thats in an awkward place on his abdomen. Blockade shrugs, having already established that he doesn't know anything about music. "It's your instrument." Encore looks thoughtful, then grins. "Ye've heard the term 'highland fling' afore, aye? Well, y'ever heard /the/ Highland Fling?" He grins and begins to play. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpxv5Cw9u6o Blockade listens for a bit, drinking thoughtfully. "It's lively," he says at some point. Soundwave is silent for a while. Bagpipe music is new to him. He shuts off his optics a moment, taking in the music, recording it, dead silent for a while. Music seems /very/ important to him, in all its forms. "That was...." He pauses. "Unique. I have never heard this instrument. Windbased. Is it an Earth instrument?" Encore nods "Aye, it's called the bagpipes... often also used as battle music. A good piper - or better yet, massed pipes and drums - in a marching column is fecking terrifying" He sips his energon. "Does wonders for friendly morale, too. Durin' the siege of Valvolux, me an' a couple of natives would be up on the walls as often as we could... during daylight hours, anyway. Gotta let the civs recharge, aye?" He chuckles/ Soundwave is quiet for a long time as if working on something. "Query: Would you like to hear the sort of music I can produce?" oh dear. Blockade shrugs again. But at least the situation is entertaining. "Sure." Encore deflates his pipes with a sound like a small animal being squeezed to death. A pause, then he shrugs. "Aye, fair's fair. It's no' gonna disturb th' other patrons, is it? I ken what some Decepticons are like." He chuckles... although he's only half-joking. Soundwave nods "It is tollerable. For a quick mix." he then mixes the bagpipes with some music he has on file and creates something similar to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zv1ZqyksvQ4 Encore listens, nodding a little. "Och, I ken what you do. See, tha's an art in itsel'." A chuckle. "This bloody war, aye? If it wasnae for it, we could be makin' music in Harmonex." Blockade listens in silence, because he really has nothing to add to this conversation. Soundwave tilts his head in what can be an amused smile. "Music carries many emotions that speech does not and war can't even touch. If you could hear the emotion it brings in others." he can hear emotion? yeah. freak. Encore smiles a little. "I can, in a sense." He says. "Not.... the same way you do. But... I know the power behind music, the strengths it can give people." Soundwave looks to Blockade. "What are your thoughts on it? I Know there is not much music in Tarn." Thats because Megatron and Shockwave have sticks up their arse. Soundwave thinks to himself but does not say aloud. Encore would, were he telepath, nod in agreement. There's a /reason/ Encore calls him the Silver Shouter. Blockade shrugs. "It's not really been a thing there, yeah. I've been around a few bars that had music, but it was more to go with the dancers..." Soundwave paues. "Don't tell me either of you dance." Blockade blinks. "Uh, no. No, I'm happy to stay where I am while other people jump about." In all honesty, his legs have gone to recharge mode without the rest of him. Soundwave is suddenly glad he doesnt get to see Blockade on the pole. Encore laughs "I can dance the reels the swords an' the flings. The Scots would paint-strip th' tartan off mah kilt if I couldnae." Indeed. The paint and linkages on Encore's 'kilt' do form an actual tartan. If you look it up, it's Clan Autobot, one they made up just for him. Soundwave tilts his head. "Never shoulder-checked a man in a skirt before." Blockade hehs. "If you two want to get up and dance, I'll just hold the bar down." He takes another drink. Encore looks down at his kilt. "I'll have yez ken tha's a kilt!" Encore pauses, and gives Soundwave a sly, sly look. A grin. Mischief is being planned. "Oh, we shoudnae... we cannae..." Soundwave looks at Blockade. "If this were high-grade maybe." he has lost a lot of his monotone tonight. Maybe this is a slight peek at the mech he was before the war and can be after. "Just ..what do the humans call it. A roast?" Soundwave lookst o Encore. "What are you planning?" Encore chuckles and raises his drink. "Well. Would be a shame to shoot a mech who can appreciate the finer arts of th' bagpipe." he says. "You ever heard of an Earth tradition, duelling banjos?" Next time our objectives clash... we could settle it like gentlemechs." He motions to his pipes. Blockade huhs. "That could work if Soundwave is the only commander there. I don't think Starscream or Megatron would be willing to wait.." Soundwave pauses. "They dont have to wait." he syas "We can square off while they are distracted with their chosen targets. If the objective allows for it. I can allow for this as well." Encore grins "It'll be greet." He says. "Course... we cannae let it get in the way of our duties. We've picked our sides, chosen our ideologies. But... we're all gentlemechs. Even if some of us are rougher than others." Soundwave pauses. "Inquiry. Would you mind if I played some ambient music? For warrior-bards." oh he does know some earth culture. Or researches it quickly. "I have my moments where I can be rough." He says. "Lets hope that our missions one day bring us to Monacus, while we're at it." Blockade rubs the side of his head, not sure if he really counts as a gentlemech. Soundwave doesnt consider himself one either, but its the thought that counts. Encore doesn't either... but he's being polite. Blockade hehs. "I've always wanted a chance to lose some money on Monacus." Encore laughs "Och, tha'd be greet. Me I'd love to supply monachus. Even a wee one or two blends for a limited period woul' do wonders for my reputation." Soundwave plays some music. Hes a tapedeck they do that sometimes. "It would be even better to lose someone else's money on Monacus." he says. Blockade shrugs. "I don't really play to try to make money. I decide how much I'm willing to lose and quit when I hit that." Soundwave pauses. "I read people's minds and figure out what cars they're holding. I cheat." he flat out admits. Log session ending at 00:24:20 on Saturday, 22 September 2018.